Revenge
by snatch565
Summary: Set at the beginning of season 7. House and Cuddy have been together for 3 months but someone is about to come and spoil their happiness. will this end them or make them stronger. Rated M for later chapters.


Decided to write another story of an idea i have had for a while. please leave a review and chapter two should be up in a few days if people want to read more.

I do not own House md and all mistakes are mine

House stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching his girlfriend of 3 months Lisa Cuddy. It had been an emotional year battling with his feelings, addiction and pain but looking at the sight in front of him as she bent over to put dishes in the dishwasher he knew it was all worth it. He had liked her ever since Michigan and has always felt drawn to her for some reason, that at times he cannot always understand, but everyone knows he likes a puzzle and Cuddy was definitely one he wanted to solve and he hoped that he was going to have a long time to try and solve it.

''You going to help me or just keep staring at me''

House blinked a few times and realised that he was being spoken to as he looked in Cuddy's direction.

''I said are you going to help me or just stare at me''. Cuddy replied with a smirk on her face as she looked at his bright blue eyes.

''Well seeing as you are doing such a top job of bending over and putting the dishes in the dishwasher all by yourself, I think I will just stay where I am thank you''

Cuddy just rolled her eyes at him and turned round to finish off cleaning up the mess in the kitchen made from making dinner. The whole time she could feel his eyes on her and it made her feel incredibly sexy. No other man could do that to her and make her feel more confident about her body and her appearance like House does with just a look or a touch. Finishing she turns towards him and nods her head towards the bedroom, unaware that they had been being watched.

Across the road from Cuddy's house Lucas sat in his car as he looked at the exchange between his ex and House in the kitchen until they made their way down the hall and he was guessing towards the bedroom they used to share. It had been 3 months since that night that Cuddy broke up with him to be in a relationship with an ex drug addicted, emotionally stunted cripple. So about two weeks after that night he decided to get his revenge on them both, he started to watch their movements and look at their routine for information on things like where they prefer to stay, what time they roughly get home from work. He had now got the plan complete and a date to execute this plan with 4 other guys that he was paying to help him. Being a private investigator he had been able to find out that this weekend Rachel will be at Arlene's, he had grown to like Rachel and he didn't want to bring her any direct harm. He had also done a bit off research on House's background, trying to go as far back into his past as he possibly could. Smiling and thinking about what he had learnt and what he had planned for the weekend he pulled out of the road.

''So with Rachel gone tonight for the whole weekend what have you got planned'' Wilson enquired as he and House sat in the cafeteria eating lunch.

''Well I'm thinking ill just tie her to the bed all weekend and have my wicked way with her and give her multiple orgasms'' He smirked at Wilson.

'' Thanks for that mental image, ill rephrase that question to what has Cuddy got planned for you both the weekend''

''Well I have my fingers crossed that she will think the same way I do and she will be planning to let me tie her up but probably something boring like shopping, but then there is an upside that I get to watch her try on clothes''.

Wilson smirked at this House always had a way to turn everything about sex or seeing someone naked. However he was very happy for both his friends but more for House as he had worked hard to stay clean after Mayfield and it had paid off...he finally got his women.

''Well I hope the weekend goes as you planned but I got to head back for my next appointment and if I don't see you later I will see you Monday for the less detailed version of your weekend'' Wilson said as he stood up.

'' Wilson just admit you want the detailed version because your gay and have the hots for me''

'' Shut up House and do some work'' Wilson shouted as he walked away from his best friend.

Lisa Cuddy was currently at home waiting for House to show up; she had just spoken to him just before he was leaving on his motorcycle. It was about ten in the evening now as House had a case that left him at the hospital a little bit longer. Her mum had picked Rachel up a couple of hours ago and she was looking forward to some time alone just her and House. She about to reheat some food in the oven for House when she heard a knock at the door. She knew it was most probably just House and as she opened the door she was very shocked and scared to be looking at two men with their faces covered pointing a gun at her stomach. She wanted to speak but no words were coming out as she was paralysed with fear.

''If you make any noise we will not hesitate to put a whole in your stomach'' this threat was punctuated with a prod in the stomach with the gun, as the other man grabbed her arm roughly, that would surely leave a bruise.

''Now you're going to keep quiet and get in the van, without drawing any attention to what is going on and this will all go much more smoothly and pleasantly for everyone...understood''

All Cuddy could do was nod as she felt herself being pushed down the driveway path towards the van as the other man opened to doors in the back. He kept looking round making sure no one had seen them as Cuddy climbed in. She jumped as the doors slammed shut; it wasn't until then the shock of the situation overwhelmed her and the tears began o fall. She had no idea who these men were or what they wanted with her. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Rachel and House. She didn't know if he was involved in this in anyway and if he was she hoped and prayed he was safe. She sat laid in the cold dark van as the tears carried on silently rolling down her face as she was taken to an unknown destination and fate as her eyes slowly closed.

All House remembered was driving to Cuddy's and then feeling pain as he was thrown from his bike and remembered the impact on the unforgiving tarmac of the road. Now he found himself in the back of the van with his hands and legs tied together. His helmet and jacket must have been removed during the process of getting him in the van and he could feel blood trickling down his left arm and pain coming from his shoulder, which was not helped by having his hands tied tightly behind his back putting pressure on his left shoulder. He was at least thankful for the fact that it was his left side he landed on not his right as that would have been absolutely agony for sure on his mangled thigh. Now the next thought process was what sort of explanation could rationalise him being in the back of this van, and absolutely fuck all came to his mind as he was getting more and more frustrated with being in this position not knowing what was going to happen or where he was being taken to. His biggest concern was for Cuddy and he prayed she was safe and was not involved in this at all; with these thoughts in his head he closed his eyes.


End file.
